


The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: to follow a script
Series: tales of the unexpected [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 24





	The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

The skeleton silently moves across the snow, there was no familiar crunch underfoot, no sound of clothes rubbing against clothes, not even bones rattling; it was watching the human from the shadows with empty sockets.

The human was moving slowly, shaking from the forest’s chilly air. It was had on an overly large striped blue and purple jumper, with brown shorts peeking out, they had black boots, that seemed a little too large but they had no problem walking in them.

Sans carefully went ahead three paces, eyeing up the dust costing the front of the jumper, as well as half the right sleeve.

He then stares at the human’s face, dried tears could be seen running down their cheeks, their nose was dripping still but they had long since finish crying.

Fear. Confusion. Lost. Hurt.

These were the emotions etching on the human’s face.

Sans vanishes from the front, appearing from behind them and then he purposely broke a branch, causing the human to spin around, only to fall on their backside; their shaking increases.

Moving out of the darkness he smiles at them, holding out a handshake gesture. They look to his outstretched hand then back to those dark sockets with cheerful eye lights.

”*heh.” Sans grins boldly at them, “hi. i’m sans. sans the skeleton. ain’t ya gonna shake my hand?”

The human calms at the layback manner in his voice, the skeleton wore grey mittens, a big blue jacket with loose baggy trousers, pink slippers with grey socks. His overall appearance, as well as the relaxed pose, made him less scary. Almost human.

They began to cry, jumping to their feet they hug the monster, telling him everything that happens since they fell. They explain that the monster they wanted to call their mother that suddenly turned to them, that other monsters had attacked without reason.

They speak of monsters under the bed, that children would be eaten.

Sans listens. He was stunned at the words, wanting to end the human’s life and take their soul. But he held back.

That was the very first time the pair met.

After this, they would meet for the ‘first’ time again and again and again.

It changes every ten times, depending on how they felt.

However their lines became a script, their act, their play never breaking, never-ending; Both fearful of what would happen if they went too far off the track they made for themselves.


End file.
